Adopting A Little Witch
by Pricat
Summary: Newt and Tina get a surprise, when an infant is left on Newt's doorstep, adopting her and calling her Kelsey but while taking care of her, they become a family, along with beasts in a certain suitcase
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 ** _I kind of came up with this randomly, as I can see Newt and Tina being good parents since Newt is very good at nuturing like with his beasts, so one thing led to another._**

 ** _In this story, Newt gets a surprise when somebody leaves a baby on the doorstep of his house, so decides to adopt her, along with Tina plus some of his beasts are getting attached to Kelsey like Frank_**

* * *

It was just a typical night at the Scamander house, plus Newt and Tina were hanging out, as it was Halloween night so we're drinking pumpkin flavoured butter beer among other things, until they heard the doorbell ring making Newt curious answering it, seeing nobody was there but there was something on his doorstep, a basket.

"What in the world, a baby doing here of all places?" he said, bringing the basket inside, making Tina just as surprised seeing there was a letter attached to it reading, making both Newt and Tona get it.

"I guess I should keep her, as I always wanted somebody, to pass my knowledge onto, you know and Kelsey shall be it." Newt told her, holding the female in his arms gently, like a baby beast making Tina grin.

"This shoukd be fun, plus when she's older, she can go to that school you were telling Queenie about." Tina said to him seeing Newt nod, getting an idea, involving the suitcase since Kelsey was going to be part of their quirky family makimg Tima excited following, knowing Kelsey would be like her father.

They saw some of the beasts curious about the tiny human in Newt's arms, but Frank smiled knowing what was going on, after Newt told them plus Pickett peeking out of Newt's jacket pocket was making Kelsey giggle which made Newt grin, knowing he could raise her. Well, like he did with the beasts, seeijg Frank nod, knowing he could.

"Welcome to the suitcase, sweetie, where most of my beasts live, as daddy is a magizoologists." Newt said to Kelsey.

"She likes it here, meaning she's perfect for you, you know?" Tina to,d him, seeing him nod.

He knew this would be a big adventure, but a good one, plus hoped that nothing would harm Kelsey or Tina, making Tina get it, because she cared about Newt too, wanting to help him with this like New York, making him grin.

"Sure, you can stay, it's not like MACUSA neds you right now, right?" Newt told her.

Tina was agreeing with him, seeing Kelsey sleeping, after Newt had sang something to her, plus referring to her as his little beast, which Tina found cute, knowing this was a good thing that was beginning.

* * *

That early morning, Newt was up feeding Kelsey but in the suitcase, as it seemed to be calming the infant, plus Puckett was helping peeking out making the wizard male happy, about that, plus Vrank was there because he was curious like the others, nd knew that Kelsey would be a great magizoologists when she grew up, making Newt smile.

"We have to wait and see, but let/ hope so, alright?" Newt told him.

He was seeing Kelsey quiet, but saw she was asleep, which was good, hoping Tina was getting sleep, making Frank grin at this, proud this was happening, because he and the others knew that Newt and Tina were meant to be together.

"I guess, as I care about Tina, like I do you guys, and Kelsey too." Newt replied.

That made Frank happy, seeing Kelsey curious, reaching out a tiny hand towards his wing, letting her stroke it gently, as she had a very gentle touch, like Newt so was wanting to help him with Kelsey, making Newt get it.

"Yes, we have to look out for Kelsey, and help her grow up, but she'll be special." Newt told hi"I told m.

They were watching Kelsey sleep, as it was very cute, so knew that things would be good here.

Plus later, Tina was up, but making breakfast, wondering where Newt was, along with Kelsey, but guessed that he'd taken Kelsey into a certain suitcase, so we're going there, seeing Newt there, and Kelsey playing with Nigel the Niffler which she thought was cute, guessing that Newt was getting her into magi zoology, while pretty young.

"I told him, to pkay nice with Kelsey, since she's just a baby, but she's having fun." Newt told her.

She was seeing Pickett on Kelsey's shoulder, because he wanted to play with her too, like earlier, hearing Kelsey laugh, while Newt was having breakfast, and was helping him feed the beasts, plus Kelsey was following, making Frank worry, because she could get hurt going after her, scooping her up gently, seeing her nuzzle him, which Newt saw, grinning.

"Relax Tina, Frank is being very careful, with her." Newt to,d her, seeing the male thunderbird nod.

Newt was taking Kelsey from him, but stroking Frank's wing gently, plus was feeding him.

Pickett had climbed onto Newt's shoulder, getting into his jacket pocket, making Kelsey giggle, as they were hanging out, hearing that Queenie and Jacob were coming to visit making Newt curious hoping they would like Kelsey.


	2. A Few Days Later

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but very surprised, by how many favourited this after I posted this last night.**

 **In this chapter, it's a few days later, after Kelsey arrived and both Newt and Tina are getting used to the parenthood thing but then again, nuturing beasts has given Newt practice, you know?**

* * *

It was later that day, but Newt, Kelsey and Tina were having lunch, plus Frank was with them, along with Nigel since the infant loved being around them, which made Newt happy, knowing he might need to baby proof the house, along with making sure that Kelsey did not crawl into his suitcase, making Tina grin at this knowing that Kelsey might accidentally let beasts out, like what Jacob had did in New York.

"She's just a baby, how much trouble could she get into?" Tina asked him, seeing Newt feeding Kelsey making beast sounds, hearing her giggle, while in a high chair, wishing his mother and brother knew, knowing Jacob and Queenie would be just as surprised, when they met Kelsey in a few days making Tina get it, seeing Kelsey playing with a plush Hippogriff, that Newt had bought for her, which she loved.

"Yeah, well my mom bred hippogriffs, when I was growing up, alongside my big brother, so I figured that she would like it, when I saw it in a toy store, in Diagonal Alley, plus your sister and Jacob are going to spoil her, you know?" Newt told Tina.

"I know, but it's sweet, as they are family to us, you know?" Tina said, hearing Kelsey giggling, playing with Nigel, ear dad's Niffler, making Newt happy that the Niffler was good for something, besides getting him into trouble.

* * *

It was a few days later, but Newt was becoming used to Kelsey being part of his and Tina's lives, besides the beasts, plus he told Kelsey stories involving them, plus reading the book he'd written about them to her, which Tina found cute plus Queenie and Jacob were coming today, seeing Newt playing with Kelsey, giving her a thunderbird back ride before nap time, so she would be in the mood to meet Jacob and Queenie because she had been quite fussy today, which was intresting.

"Kelsey isn't the same as the beasts in your suitcase, Newt, she's a baby." Tina reminded him.

"I know that, but there have been times, when some beasts have gotten fussy." Newt replied.

She was taking Kelsey from him gently,sitting on the couch, rocking her gently, seeing the female infant begin to calm down, which made Newt impressed, knowing that this was good, because Kelsey needed her, just as much as Newt growing up knowing for sure she had magic so she and Newt would help and keep her safe from harm.

Queenie and Jacob were surprised after showing up, seeing Kelsey sleeping, plus Newt and Tina were explaining, how Kelsey had becameva Scamander in the first place, impressing them seeing Pickett peeking out, seeing Kelsey awake and in a better mood plus curious about Jacob and Queenie.

"This is Aunt Queenie and uncle Jacob, who live in New York, but part of our family." Tina said to her, seeing her calm while in Queenie's arms which Newt agreed was very cute, taking a photo, seeing Kelsey happy seeing Nigel was out of the suitcase, making Jacob curious, how having a certain suitcase was a good idea, if Newt and Tina now had Kelsey crawling around.

"Newt can handle them, plus most of the beasts are getting attached to her, like Frank and Nigel, plus Dougal is a good babysitter, like when we found him in Macy's." Tina replied.


	3. A Bit Of Babysitting

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you enjoy it.**

 **In this chapter, Newt and Tina go out, but Jacob and Queenie watch Kelsey, even though Newt believes that a certain demiguise would be a good babysitter, plus they hide a certain suitcase, so Kelsey can't get into it and cause mischief.**

* * *

"Are you sure, you want us to, watch Kelsey, while you and Newt go out?" Queenie asked.

"Yes, as Newt and I need an night out, plus we trust you, and Jacob." Tina replied.

It was later that evening, but Newt and Tina were needing an night out, but Newt wanted Dougal to watch Kelsey, but Tina knew that might lead to diaster, besides Newt saying that the demiguise was a very good babysitter, so Jacob and Queenie were an obvious choice, which Newt agreed with.

"Maybe it was a good idea, since things get crazy, if the suitcase gets opened." Newt told them, seeing Kelsey looking for Nigel or Pickett while her parents were getting ready, to leave making her wonder where they went, not getting that Nigel was in the suitcase.

"It's alright, as Nigel is taking a nap in the suitcase, but you can play later." Tina told her.,

"Everything will be fine, you two, don't worry." Queenie told them, seeing them leave.

Jacob was seeing Kelsey playing with her stuffed Hippogriff and being very cute, hoping that no mischief would ensue involving s certain suitcase, and we're making food for them, plus was feeding Kelsey food that Newt and Tina had left but she was behaving plus they were burping her, plus changed her diaper, seeing her going towards the suitcase, making both Jacob and Queenie worry, knowing heck would break loose.

"I know you want to play with Nigel, but we should wait, until daddy and mommy comes back." Jacob told her.

Queenie was relieved, because she did not want the house to be ransacked by beasts, so was putting the suitcase where she could not get into it, causing mischief.

* * *

Newt and Tina were in a pub, in London having pub food, and Newt was introducing Tina to British comfort food, which she was liking and hoped that Kelsey was alright, with Jacob and Queenie, seeing Tina nod, knowing that Kelsey was fine, plus the suitcase was probably put away just in case, but Newt wondered why Dougal coukdn't have watched Kelsey, seeing Tina sigh explaining that it would not be good, to let a demiguise babysit their adopted daughter, making Newt get it.

"I bet Nigel is chomping at the bits, to get out and play with Kelsey, like Pickett." Newt said, drinking wine.

Pickett was in Newt's jacket pocket, but hoped Newt was alright, and that no harm would come to him or Kelsey but also no harm to Tina either, since Newt loved her, plus she was beginning to appreciate his world, making Tina get it.

After getting home, Newt and Tina heard laughter from the kitchen, seeing Kelsey with Jacob and Queenie, playing with pots and pans which was cute, making Tina relieved because she hoped that no mischief had happened involving the suitcase, so was tending to Newt, making Jacob curious, because Newt looked tipsy.

"He had wine, while we were out, but was Kelsey any trouble, for you two?" Tina said to them.

"No, she was very good, despite not being able, to get into a certain suitcase, besides that she was really good." Queenie said.


	4. Calming A Storm

Newt saw that Kelsey was crying a lot, which worried Frank and Nigel, a,ong with Pickett because they thought something was wrong, and Tina guessed she was teething, seeing Newt agree calming her down, plus giving her the stuffed Hippogriff was helping, making them relieved, going into a certain suitcase since Kelsey liked being there.

"Kelsey is just teething, meaning she's getting terth, but it hurts her a little." Newt said, seeing them get it, but Frank was nuzzling him gently, seeing Kelsey stroking the nearest wing gently making both Newt and Tina relieved.

It was a few weeks after Jacob and Queenie had visited, but it was nearly December, meaning the holidays would be approaching soon and in the past, Newt just celebrated in a certain suitcase but now he had Kelsey and Tina, things were different guessing it woukd be not just Kelsey's first Christmas, it would also be their first one as a family of sorts, which Tina liked the sound of.

She hoped no harm woukd come to him, or to Kelsey, along with the beasts, seeing Newt deep in thought.

He was watching Kelsey sleep, as she was calmer, thanks to what they and Frank had did, wanting to make the holidays special, hoping his Patronus would also protect Kelsey until she was old enough to discover her own one.

He also had feelings for Tina which he guessed that she returned, but saw Kelsey get sleepy, which was good.

"She'll be alright, as I just gave her some milk." Newt told her, seeing Pickett nod.

* * *

Later around sunrise, Newt and Tina awoke seeing a lot of the beasts had gotten loose, guessing Kelsey had wanted to play, making Newt sigh as he and Tina were going into Kelsey's room seeing Billywigs flying there, with Kelsey trying to catch one while in her crib, making Newt catch it gently, because Kelsey had opened it wanting to play with the Niffler so had opened it.

"I know you wanted to have fun, but I have to close the suitcase, but we can play later." Newt told her.

He was feeding her but saw her cuddling her stuffed Hippogriff which was very cute, and letting her be seeing Tina relieved that Kelsey was safe, seeing Newt quiet hoping that the holidays would go well, humm

ing carols making Newt smile because she was being sweet wanting to give her and Kelsey good gifts for Christmas but sensed something was up, with a certain thunderbird, hearing him explain another thunderbird in the area was having a meltdown, making Newt surprised, but knew that it just needed calmed down, seeing Frank agree.

"What's going on, and why is Frank freaking out, as Kelsey was worrying?" Tina asked.

"Just a little thunderbird related snafu, but I can handle it." Newt told her."It's

She hoped so, calming Kelsey as the storm was upsetting her, seeing Newt leave, along with Frank, hoping this was a good idea, like when Newt had tried to calm the Swooping Evil, seeing Kelsey calmer.

"It's alright, daddy and Frank will be back, just calming one of Frank's friends who is having a tantrum, just like any baby." Tina said, guessing that the one causing the storm was just a baby thunderbird, probably not with it's mother, needing to tellNewt guessing he might have figured that out by now, seeing him return with Frank, along with the one that had caused the storm, hearing Newt tell her, that it had lost it's mother to traffickers.

"Poir baby, but knowing you, you can help it, right?" Tina said, seeing Newt nod.

"Yes, plus she needs love, just like Kelsey, so maybe Shd can help." Newt said.

They saw their little one playing with Frank but also the infant thunderbird, which impressed Newt, letting them be, plus needed to give the infant thunderbird a check up, knowing it might get scared, but saw Frank helping,along with Kelsey seeing that the infant thunderbird was hungry, so feeding her, like Kelsey, making Tina amused, by what was happening.

"You're being amazing, for somebody that is a a few months old, but we gotta let Luna rest." Newt to,d Kelsey


	5. Planning For Her Birthday

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, and talking about birthday cake in drama class gave me the idea for this one, to celebrate Kelsey's first birthday, so one thing led to Anotjer._**

 ** _One year has passed, since Kelsey has became part of Newt and Tina's lives so they want to celebrate her birthday, plus Jacob is making the cake_**

* * *

 _I can't believe a year has passed, since Kelsey came into our lives, but the first birthday is a big deal, plus know certain beasts will want to celebrate her birthday, since Jacob and Queenie are making a birthday cake._

Indeed a year had passed since the fateful night, when Kelsey had came into both Newt and Tina's lives and they loved being parents plus saw Kelsey was growing brunette hair, which made them and her impressed knowing she was growing every day and loved being in a certain suitcase with Newt besides playing with Nigel or cuddling Frank which Tina found very cute.

But right now, it was nearly Kelsey's nap time, as Newt and Tina kept their little one on schedule, and all she wanted to do was following Nigel aroubd making Newt sigh, since follow the Niffler was one of Kelsey's favourite games, plus starting to imitate sounds of some of the beasts, which Newt thought amusing, knowing she was just being a Scamander.

"Kelsey, it's nearly naptime, you can play afterwards, as we don't want you being a grumpy little beast." he said.

He was soothing her, because she was getting a little fussy, because they were leaving the suitcase, since that was her favourite place to play.

Tina was relieved, seeing them in the room, guessing Kelsey had not wanted to leave for her nap, seeing Newt nod as they were taking her to her room tucking her in, putting her stuffed Hippogriff beside her which was named Beaky and just as comforting like cuddlimg Frank's wing letting her sleep, so we're planning for her birthday.

"Well the first or second birthdays are more for the parents, than the kid since Kelsey doesn't get what birthdays are yet." Tina said."She's very smart, I think she'll get it." Newt replied seeing Queenie there, wondering how things were going, hearing that Kelsey was taking her nap, plus Jacob was making the cake look like a Hippogriff like Newt had asked.

"She was playing with Nigel and Pickett before nap time, so she did not want to stop." Newt said seeing Dougal peeking into Kelsey's room since she was very caring, sometimes babysitting Kelsey for Newt and Tina when they wanted to go put for dinner.

* * *

Later after her nap, Kelsey was playing with toys in the play pen, since Tina knew that being in the suitcase all the time was not a good idea, plus the one year old was noticing something or somebody, a little elf dressed in a towel pointing, makimg Tina and Newt come to the playpen following where their little one was pointing, making Newt grin seeing a house elf.

"I guess Kelsey has your way with beasts, but I guess it's ours right?" Tina said.

"Yes, but he's shy, so guess that was how Kelsey found him, his name is Eddie." Newt said.

Kelsey clapped her little hands at the name that her father had given the house elf, knowing he wanted to help them, just a little timid especially around the suitcase, seeing Pickett in Kelsey's hands, letting him open the lock on her pkay pen making Newt impressed.

"Pickett that isn't a good idea, as not everything is a toy, but I get it that you two are just playing." he said seeing Kelsey see the lock on the suitcase pointing to Pickett, making both Newt and Tina exchange a look, knowing what Kelsey wanted the Bowtruckle to do, open the lock on the suitcase so she could crawl inside and play.

"Pickett, no, get back in my pocket this instant, I can't believe you would do that." Newt said.

He was calming Kelsey down hearing her giggle seeing Nigel had gotten out of the suitcase, hugging him like Beaky which Newt found cute, seeing them playing, going into the suitcase, so he and Pickett could talk.


	6. Cuddle Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to Malchus-Fireheart for reviewing and surprised they like it, but hope you like the update.**

 **In this one, Kelsey is wanting all the cuddle time she can get with her parents, like sneaking into their room by getting Pickett to help her get out of her crib, which impressed Newt**

* * *

Right now it was pretty late at night, or early morning and Kelsey was still awake in her crib despite having her stuffed Hippogriff wanting to snuggle with her mom but also her amazing dad, getting Pickett to open the lock of her crib getting out, crawling out of her room towards Newt and Tina's room, plus they were deep asleep, so they could not put her back in her room.

She was on their bed, cuddling near them, which was soothing her back to sleep, but that morning, Newt and Tina were surprised, Fibding a sleeping Kelsey there, making them wonder how she had gotten in here without waking them, making Newt get it going into Kelsey's room seeing Pickett sighing guessing Kelsey had gotten Pickett's help.

"I know you are her friend, along with Nigel, but she has to sleep in her crib at night, alright?" he said, hoping the Bowtruckle would get the message, seeing Tina with Kelsey who had gotten her little hands on her wand, making Newt worry in case she cast any spells, seeing her turn herself into an Niffler like Nigel, stunning both Newt and Tins.

"It'll wear off probably in a while, but it is impressive she did that, just being a year old." Newt said.

"Newt, not funny, as we have to undo this, you know?" Tina said seeing the now Niffler bersion of Kelsey heading for the suitcase making Newt get it, that she was just playing going after her, seeing the otjer beasts, especially Nigel curious about the otjer Niffler, surprised that it was Kelsey.

"She got her hands on Tina's wand, casting a transformation spell on herself, but it'll wear off." Newt told tnem.

Kelsey was having fun being like an Niffler, but after a while felt sleepy, and the spell wore off changing her back to normal, relieving Newt, because he did not want Tina, to flip out so was scooping her up gently, seeing Pickett peek out of his jacket pocket, wondering if Kelsey was alright.

"She's just tired, after turning into an Niffler, but she was cute as one." Newt told him.

* * *

"Come on Tina, besides Dougal is a great babysitter, with Kelsey." Newt told Tina, as they were getting ready to go out and have some fun, meaning a certain demiguise was going to look after Kelsey, until they came back.

Newt knew that Tina wanted to get an normal sitter for Kelsey, but Dougal was pretty good at watching little beasts, so he trusted her to watch Kelsey so they were leaving seeing Kelsey happily playing so was not making a big scene, plus knew with her parents gone, she could have mischief, sneaking into the suitcase, making Frank surprised by the fact that Kelsey had snuck in.

The Niffler was happy seeing her, so was playing with her, making Dougal surprised seeing Kelsey playing with other baby beasts making her relieved seeing Kelsey getting sleepy which relieved the demiguise taking her out of the suitcase, bringing her into her room putting her in her crib, putting her stuffed Hippogriff beside her just as zNewt and Tina got back

"That's good after you got her to sleep, Dougal." he told her.

He and Tina hoped that Kelsey would not crawl into their room later, just because she wanted cuddles, hoping that Pickett would not aid her in this again, but had just checked on everybody in the suitcase going to bed, along with Tina as they were tired, and the next morning, they were relieved that Kelsey had not crawled into the room.


	7. Taking Her First Steps

Newt and Tina were trying to get Kelsey to take her first steps, but the little one was being stubborn, just wanting to play with Nigel and Pickett, or be in a certain suitcase, but right now the suitcase was in Newt and Tina's room so little hands couldn't get to it or crawl in when she wanted, like when she wanted cuddles from her parents during the night.

 _She'll do it when she wants to, not because we're trying to make her, but maybe certain beasts might help convince her, to learn to walk._

""Newt, what're you thinking, about this?" Tina asked him making him remember something.

"Tina, worrying makes you suffer twice, plus Kelsey will walk when she walks, but maybe some friends will inspire her." Newt said making Tina guess, he was going to get some of the beasts to help, hearing Kelsey imitating beast sounds, despite not talking yet but it was cute.

He was taking Kelsey into the suitcase, which made her happy, because she loved being here, plus Frank and Nigel were curious, hearing that Newt needed help, to encourage his little beast to take her first steps seeing Kelsey trying to copy but falling on her butt, giggling making Newt grin at her, because it was cute.

"Just keep trying alright?" he told her, seeing her nod because she wanted to make him happy.

Newt was surprised, that Kelsey was standing up, making the wizard male hopeful, that Kelsey might take her first steps making Nigel and Frank curious, seeing her beginning to walk, impressing them, but also Newt, impressed that she finally did it.

"I'm so proud, of you Kelsey, as you're becoming a big girl." Newt told her, making her very happy, seeing Frank and Nigel agree, seeing Kelsey chase after Nigel like before, making Newt happy, knowing that Tina would be happy hearing that Kelsey had taken her first steps.

Tina was surprised that Kelsey was walking, making Newt grin at this, as he knew Kelsey could do it, and saw her playing with Nigel, amusing her seeing her happy knowing they had to keep an eye on her, now she could walk.

* * *

"Kelsey Scamander, get back here, as it's almost bedtime, not drive your parents crazy time!" Newt heard Tina say, making him wonder what was going on, as it was indeed almost Kelsey's bedtime, seeing his and Tina's little one running aroubd which was cure guessing they could calm her down.

"Mommy's right, Kelsey, as you're still growing, so sleeping will help." he said seeing her relent, cuddling her stuffed Hippogriff, Beaky while her parents were telling her a story as they were tucking her in kissing her head seeing her go to sleep so Newt and Tina were leaving Kelsey's room.

"That was impressive, how you got Kelsey, to take her first steps, as she is very smart." Tina said.

"That is true, but she will grow up, into Sonebody special, you know?" Newt replied.


	8. Having Some Family Time

Newt was chasing after an excited Kelsey, since Tina had given her chocolate because she and Newt had went trick or treating because last night had been Halowern so she and Newt had went to Hogsmeade for the Halloween stuff, along with trick or treating plus had dressed Kelsey as an Niffler, which a lot of fellow wizards and witches had found cute.

"Yeah, you like the candy, that Mom gave you, that we got last night, eh?" he said to her.

Kelsey was still in her Niffler onesie, which was cute, plus Nigel was thinking that she had turned into an Niffler again, making Newt chuckle, because it was sweet that she was playing with him, seeing Tina grin knowing their little one needed an nap since she'd had too much candy, picking her up gently going to her nursery.

"I know you were having a lot of fun, but you need an nap, which will make you feel better." she said singing to her which was soothing her into sleep, tucking her into her crib gently putting her stuffed Hippogriff beside her, letting her be going to join Newt hearing him ask, if Kelsey was alright.

"Yeah, I just put her down for an nap, Newt." she replied to him.

Plus some of the wizards and witches had been asking Newt, if he was having a publishing party, because his book, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them was getting published, but he was busy like protecting beasts, being with Tina along with raising Kelsey so Tina got it.

"We have to look after her, alright plus we should keep her, out of the spotlight you know?" Newt told her.

"I get it, which is a good thing, and guess being a magizoologist gave you practice, in being a parent." Tina told him.

He grinned at her words, but we're going into the suitcase, along with her, tending to them, so was having fun hoping that Kelsey hadn't woken up from her nap, before they were done because the infant coukd get into mischief, like playing with wands so was seeing Nigel wondering where Kelsey was, hearing him tell the Niffler that she was taking her nap.

"She'll wake up soon, so she can have fun in a bit, when she wakes up." Newt said sighing.

He just hoped that Kelsey would want to harness her powers and not suppress them, like other young witches and wizards, but he was her father and Tina her mother, so they would protect her, from such things and was seeing Kelsey awake later, so was playing with some of the beasts in the suitcase.

* * *

That early evening, Newt was reading Kelsey some of his book but she was happy, hearing about her dad's beast friends and it was helping her get sleepy, tucking her into her bed, and kissing her head but left her room because she needed her rest, to grow and saw a letter from his aunt, saying that his niece Kayley was coming to stay with him making Tina get it, and was knowing that he could help him since he was good with Kelsey, seeing him get it..

"You're great with Kelsey and your beasts, so why should this worry you?" Tina asked him.

"I haven't seen her in a while, alright?" Newt replied to her.

She knew that he felt like he annoyed everybody, but he didn't and needed confidence in himself, which she was helping do along with Frank, because he knew that Newt was special, so did the other beasts, knowing Kayley would love it here, seeing it was late and Newt needed his rest


	9. An Enchanting New Year's

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you like as I am very excited for Fantastic Beasts 2, Tne Crimes of Grinwald Grimes plus my friend Heather was telling me about a J.K Rowling book to do with Fantastic Beasts which gave me ideas plus she said that Niffler's well female ones lay a lot of eggs.**

 **So in this chapter, it's New Year"s and Newt and Tina are having a party, plus discover Neera, the female Niffler is carrying eggs**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in the Scamander house, so Newt and Tina were throwing a party to celebrate inviting their friends along with other witches and wizards but Dougal was watching Kelsey, despite Tina thinking that a demiguise was an odd choice for a sitter, even though Dougal had proved countless times she gad watched young beasts, like that time in Macy's.

"Yeah she's having fun, playing with Nigel, along with his mate, Neera, plus Kelsey doesn't get what tonight is, or how magical it is." Newt told Tina, as he was drinking champagne along with Tina.

"Yes, but she is happy pkaying with Nigel and Neera, did Dougal give her chocolate?" Tina asked him.

"You know Dougal, she just wanted to spoil Kelsey a little.." Newt told her, as he grinned

Plus he saw that Neera was carrying eggs, meaning she was going to be a mother, and Nigel a father, knowing being little, Kelsey would not understand that Neera was going to be a mom, or that female Niffler's were very protective of their Cubs, b

ut maybe she would think the Cubs were her brothers or sisters, knowing she liked playing with the other baby beasts.

"Yeah, hopefully she won't lay them yet, since Kelsey likes cuddling her and Nigel, plus she's being a really good girl." Newt said hearing giggling as Kelsey was pkaying hide and seek, crawling under the tables, making Tina chuckle, seeing Dougal going after her hoping that Nigel was not causing mischief, or stealing shiny things.

* * *

It was later that next day, but Newt and Tina found both Kelsey and Nigel on their bed, making Newt get it, as he was going downstairs, going into tne suitcase with Kelsey, seeing why Nigel looked so frantic because Neera was going to lay her eggs, making an nest for them, so needed to tell Kelsey in a way she would understand.

"Neera's going to lay her eggs which have baby Niffler's inside, which is very exciting." Newt told her making her excited.

He grinned at her reaction, knowing she was becoming a magizoologist like him, so was seeing Neera beginning to lay her eggs makimg Kelsey curious, about to go near Neera making him worry, in case the female Niffler got defensive, taking Kelsey back saying that Neera might get upset, if others tried to touch her eggs.

Nigel was nuzzling Neera after she had laid her eggs, because she was tired from laying eggs, plus it was nearly Kelsey's nap time, scooping her up gently, leaving the suitcase, making Tina wonder what had happened, hearing him tell her that Neera had laid her eggs making her get it.

She was happy that this had happened, but knew Kelsey was learning about baby beasts, because of Neera having her eggs laid, so Newt was putting Kelsey down for her nap.


	10. Catching Cold

Newt was trying to get Kelsey to start talking, or saying words, since she was able to walk, plus he and Tina had baby proofed the house, so that she would not get hurt, and the beasts knew to be careful around her, plus he kept her from touching Neera's eggs in case Neera got protective but she could still play with Nigel.

"Newt don't rush her, she'll do it when she's ready." Tina told him, as she had made him coffee, since he'd been up at night checking on Neera and her eggs, so was grumpy hoping maybe caffeine and sleeping might help him feel better.

"I'm fine, don't worry, besides Neera and her eggs need me." Newt told her.

"So does your family, you know?" she told him which he got, so was going upstairs to their room, so he could sleep, but some of the beasts like Nigel took this oppournity to get out of the suitcase, making Kelsey giggle thinking it was funny, but Tina was surprised, needing Newt's help to get them back, seeing Kelsey calming them.

"Good girl, as you're just like your dad." Tina told her, as she was leading them back into the suitcase, making Tina impressed by her doing this, knowing Newt would be proud of her, seeing her grin wearing her Niffler outfit making her look cute.

"Mama!" Kelsey said pointing to Tina, making her emotional.

"Yes, and Newt is your daddy." Tina told her as she was impressed.

* * *

Newt wondered what had been going on when sleeping as Tina was explaining to him, making him grin at this because he was proud of Kelsey for leading the beasts back into the suitcase, but also saying her first word, seeing Kelsey eating as it was lunchtime when Newt woke up, so was hoping things were calmer in the suitcase, so would go to check on tnem.

He noticed that things were calmer, seeing him calming Neera down because the female Niffler was very defensive right now because of her eggs plus Newt hoped that Kelsey was alright, as she had been sneezing a bit, making him guess she was coming down with something, so Tina was keeping an eye on her, hoping she was alright.

"Just keep an eye on her, alright?" Newt said as he was worried, guessing Kelsey was getting a cold, making some of the beasts curious especially Albus the Hippogriff and Nigel.

"Kelsey is getting a cold meaning she might not be in the mood to play, so we should let her ret." Newt told them.

"Yeah, but we can take care of her, make her feel better, like parents do when their kids are sick, or hurt." Tina told them, seeing them get it, wanting to help her, making Newt grin at them being cute, hoping it was just a cold.


	11. Sharing Her Germs

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing._**

 ** _In this chapter, Newt has caught Kelsey's germs, so the beasts are trying to help him, along with Kelsey feel better since they are a family of sorts._**

* * *

 _Kelsey indeed has a cold, but we can help her feel better like Frank wanting to cuddle her plus Dougal wants to give her mint, Nigel better stay away in case he gets it._

"Somebody's taking an nap, which should help a little." Tina told Newt, relieving him because he'd been worried about Kelsey sonce the toddler had a bad cold so he wanted to make her feel better.

"These things happen, but the cold will run it's course, Newt." Tina told him.

They were in the suitcase since Newt was tending to the beasts there, knowing that Frank, Nigel and Pickett were concerned about Kelsey being dosed up, only Newt was nervous about germs being spread unaware some were in him since he had been dealing with Kelsey assuring them, tnat Kelsey would be fine, sneezing making the beasts surprised and worried.

"It was just one sneeze, just relax, alright?" Newt assured them.

Tina had a feeling that Kelsey had given him germs, but he was trying to hide this so the beasts wouldn't freak out, or worry along with Tina seeing her place a hand on his cheek, feeling he was a little warm, frowning going to make tea.

 _I know he's trying to be brave, like when we fought Grinwald, and so good to Kelsey and me along with all the beasts, but he has to be good to himself as well plus they can sense something's off with him._

* * *

She was bringing tea making Newt relieved but was blowing into a tissue, making Tina worry.

"Maybe you should lie down, as I think you have what Kelsey has, and she probably woke up, knowing her." Tina to,d him.

He guessed that she was right, seeing their daughter there, wanting to play as Tina scooped her up gently, hearing her grumpy and still dosed up, seeing Newt going with them so that he wouldn't get beasts sick, making Frank get it but it was more Newt they were worried about, along with Kelsey planning to help them feel better, since they were a family.

"Yes, as Kelsey did give him her germs, but it was a mistake." Nigel said, while tinkering with shiny things making Albus shake his feathery head.

"Yes, but Tina is helping him, along with Kelsey to get better, as you are right, we are a family." Frank told them, as they were planning to help Newt and Kelsey, unaware that Tina was curious because she could see the suitcase squirming, like it wanted to be opened hoping that certain beasts weren't planning mischief, because Newt was sick.

Frank was flying out of there, with Nigel and the others following behind him, going to where Newt was, making Tina get it they were trying to help him feel better, get back on his feet which was very sweet, guessing Kelsey would want to cuddle a certain Niffler, seeing him find her sleeping and cuddling Beaky, her stuffed Hippigriff so was lying beside her, being as gentle as he could.

"Aww he is just helping Kelsey feel better, since she still is not too good, like you, Newt." Tina said, seeing Newt nod, knowing things were becoming curious and curiouser involving his beasts.


	12. Running Wild

Kelsey giggled as Tina was giving her a bath before bed, as she and Newt were going out, so Queenie was going to watch her while they were out and Frank was going to keep an eye on the beasts so that no major chaos would ensue while his wizard was out seeing Newt come in dressed grinning at what was going on seeing Tina dry their little one off, putting her in teal pyjamas, hearing her doing beast noises.

"I know you want to play with certain beasts, but daddy put the suitcase away for now, plus Ubcle Frank is keeping an eye on them, yes including Nigel." Tina told Kelsey seeing her cuddling not just her stuffed Hippigriff Beaky that had belonged to her dad when he'd been growing up, and also a stuffed Niffler since she was always wanting Nigel.

"You ready, Tina, as I can keep an eye on Kelsey, until Queenie gets here." Newt said to her, seeing her going to get ready making Kelsey hopeful that maybe they could play before he and her mom had to go, or Aunt Queenie showed up making him sigh.

"I know what you're trying to do, nice try." Newt told her just as Queenie arrived.

She wondered what was going on, as Newt told her, that Kelsey wanted to play with certain beasts, making her giggle because it was cute, knowing Kelsey was just a toddler, she did not know better.

Plus later, Nigel had gotten out of the suitcase because he wanted to play with Kelsey, making her happy cuddling her gently since Newt had told him and the other beasts to be careful around Kelsey seeing Queenie stunned, thinking Kelsey had opened the lock guessing Nigel had by himself, making her shake her head.

"Nigel do it!" Kelsey said making her get it, seeing her happy, plus Puckett was on the little girl's shoulder, as he had a meltdown about Newt going out with Tona, so being with Kelsey was making him happy, p,us she was playing hide and seek from Queenie, which Nigel was joining in with, making the little girl giggle softly, as she saw the suitcase which was the perfect place to hide.

"Yeah, hide!" Kelsey said going in there, being careful not to hurt Nigel or Pickett, making the other beasts surprised.

* * *

Newt was stunned as he and Tina were back, wondering where Kelsey was, and more surprised that she'd gotten into the suitcase and playing with certain beasts, relieved that Kelsey had kept a certain green bean of a Bowtruckle happy, while he'd been out and would work on this, seeing Kelsey pkaying with Neera's cubs scooping her up gently, seeing Puckett climb up his arm, into his jacket pocket.

"Alright my little beast, it's bedtime, plus you made a certain Bowtruckle happy, after having quite the meltdown, when mommy and I left." Newt said leaving with Kelsey in his arms.

"She was in the suitcase the whole time, playing with Neera's babies." he to,d Queenie, going to put Kelsey to bed.

He was tucking her on, putting both jer stuffed Hipoigriff, and Niffler beside her, seeing her asleep, leaving her be.

Tina was relieved that Kelsey was asleep, guessing Nigel had helped her get into the suitcase, making Newt agree, while drinking tea, seeing Eldora their house elf there, wondering if things were alright.

"Yeah, Kelsey was being wild while we were out, but things are alright." Newt said


End file.
